This invention relates generally to pet door flaps, and particularly to pet door flaps having edges for providing a seal when the flap is in the closed position, and a slow moving sill for improving the seal at the bottom edge.
Conventionally, access doors for pets have been equipped with swinging flaps, usually top-hinged so as to be pushed open easily by a pet, such as a dog or cat, passing through. The flaps usually swing in either direction. A problem for owners of such access doors, and hence for the producers of the doors, is ensuring that a good seal exists between the edges of the flap and the frame in which the flap hangs when it is at rest. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,331 I disclosed a flap having wipers along the flap's vertical edges. The wipers helped seal the flap against the frame.
Further improvements in sealing pet access door flaps against their frames is still desirable, however. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a pet door flap with improved edge sealing qualities that is inexpensive to manufacture and durable in use.